1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle riding type vehicle such as a three-wheeled or four-wheeled automotive vehicle including a pair of wheels at least at the front or rear portion of a vehicle body, which can make turns by leaning the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A saddle riding type vehicle has heretofore been disclosed that has a pair of wheels located at opposite sides of the vehicle body at the front portion and/or rear portion of the vehicle body, and can make turns by leaning the vehicle body. Further, a saddle riding type vehicle has also been disclosed that has a mechanism for limiting the leaning of the vehicle body, whereby the vehicle body can stand unassisted, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-341577 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-131027.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-341577 discloses a three-wheeled automotive vehicle having one front wheel and two rear wheels. The three-wheeled automotive vehicle has a vehicle body divided into a front vehicle body which supports the front wheel, and a rear vehicle body which supports the pair of rear wheels. The front and rear vehicle bodies are connected to be rotatable relative to each other about an axis extending longitudinally of the vehicle. This three-wheeled automotive vehicle includes a swing lock mechanism for restricting the relative rotation of the front vehicle body and rear vehicle body by using power of a hydraulic disk brake mechanism at a time of braking operation. With this swing lock mechanism, when a braking operation is carried out, the relative rotation of the front vehicle body and rear vehicle body is restricted with predetermined timing, whereby the vehicle body stands unassisted. When no braking operation is carried out, the relative rotation of the front vehicle body and rear vehicle body is permitted, whereby the vehicle body can be leaned.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-131027 discloses a three-wheeled automotive vehicle having one front wheel and two rear wheels. The three-wheeled automotive vehicle has a vehicle body divided into a front vehicle body which supports the front wheel, and a rear vehicle body which supports the pair of rear wheels. The front and rear vehicle bodies are connected to be rotatable relative to each other about an axis extending longitudinally of the vehicle. This three-wheeled automotive vehicle includes a lock mechanism for restricting the relative rotation of the front vehicle body and rear vehicle body by electromagnetic force. The lock mechanism includes an electromagnet formed integral with the front vehicle body, an electromagnetic plate formed integral with the rear vehicle body, and a switch for electrifying the electromagnet. When the electromagnet is electrified by operating the switch, the electromagnet is attracted into contact with the electromagnetic plate, which restricts the relative rotation of the front vehicle body and rear vehicle body, whereby the vehicle body stands unassisted. When the electromagnet is de-electrified by operating the switch, the relative rotation of the front vehicle body and rear vehicle body is permitted, whereby the vehicle body can be leaned.
However, the conventional vehicles with such constructions have the following drawbacks.
The vehicle described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-341577, for example, does not restrict the relative rotation of the front vehicle body and rear vehicle body when no braking operation is carried out by the rider. It is therefore difficult to park or store the vehicle with the vehicle body standing unassisted according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-341577.
With the vehicle described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-131027, the frictional force of the electromagnet and electromagnetic plate lowers easily with progress of time, and it is difficult for the lock mechanism to continue restricting the relative rotation of the front vehicle body and rear vehicle body over a relatively long period of time. It is therefore difficult to park or store also the vehicle with the vehicle body standing unassisted according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-131027.